Whiskey Lullaby
by Daijvina
Summary: Grimmjow has been in the army and is on the way home to his fiancee Ichigo.  Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. Yaoi


A/N: This is my first GrimmIchi fanfic I've ever written and the song which is used is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. Enjoy^^

Grimmjow sat on the bus, waiting to come home to his beloved Ichigo. The war was still in his head, the sound of the guns was still playing in his head as if he was on the battle ground. He looked down at the picture of him and Ichigo under the willow, embracing each others. The promise they did make, made him smile. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Grimmjow, you're home" Stark said to Grimmjow, Grimmjow got up from his seat and got his bags, he walked to the door in the bus and the driver stopped "You're home son" and opened the door "I appreciate what you did" he continued "We did what we had to" Grimmjow replied "Is there someone waiting for you?" Grimmjow nodded "It's been a while since I've been home" he added. "Go and start your life son" Grimmjow smiled and replied with a thanks and walked out of the bus and headed to the house where his beloved Ichigo was.

Grimmjow walked into the house and dropped his bags and looked at the photographs in the hallway. They brought back so many memories. He looked at one photograph and remembered that day as it was just yesterday. It was taken that day where Ichigo promised Grimmjow that when he came home that they would start a family. Grimmjow just smiled and heard Ichigo's giggle upstairs. Grimmjow headed upstairs and followed the sound of the giggles. It came from the bedroom. The blue haired man opened the door and his heart dropped. His beloved Ichigo was in the bed with another person, his so called friend Renji. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow and tried to explain but for no use. Grimmjow just walked out of the house heartbroken and sat on his chopper and drove away

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<em>

Ichigo searched for Grimmjow, every day and every night, but with no luck. Grimmjow was in bars drinking his tears away. He wanted to forget everything and ended up leaving the bar and went to a liquid store and brought more whiskey to drink his tears away with. Ichigo went to the bar and couldn't find Grimmjow and left. He searched every place he knew Grimmjow used to hang but with no luck. Grimmjow hide behind cars and walked in dark allies drinking and got drunk as the hours passed by. He was in bars and on clubs drinking, but no matter how much he drank he could never forget

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at the time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<br>Until the nigh…_

Grimmjow sat in his motel room, bottles was all over the room and he sat there with the last bottle he had, he just starred at it. He drank the whiskey and starred at the soon empty bottle and left the motel room to get some more. He spends all his money on whiskey to drain away his tears and pain and went back to the motel room. He drank and he drank till the alcohol did its job and made Grimmjow forget. The next day they found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that say "I'll love him till the day I die".

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said I'll love her till I die<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

Few days after his death they buried him beneath the willow where he and Ichigo made their promise. In the funeral, there was the army and his family. They whispered between each other's and gave the orange haired man dirty looks as if it was his fault. The men from the army raised their guns and fired their guns off out in the sky, as a final salute for their lost friend.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
>For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<em>

Ichigo was so heartbroken, he blamed himself so much that he begun to drink. He drank and he drank, he just wanted the pain and the memory to go away. Renji looked at him, he knew Ichigo was drinking and tried to comfort him with no luck. No matter what he did, he could never comfort him. But over the year he managed to drink his pain away but not the memory.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<br>Until the night…_

Ichigo yelled at Renji about leaving him alone, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the house and to Grimmjow's grave. He was still drinking but he could never forget the man he loved. It was his fault that Grimmjow was laying there dead. The guilt grew with the alcohol and he couldn't take it anymore. He walked back to the house and locked himself in the bedroom and ignored Renji and drank more and more. He just wanted to forget and make the pain go away. The alcohol soon did its work and when Renji finally managed to open the door it was too late. Ichigo's face was down in the pillow, in one hand was the half empty bottle and in the other was a picture of Grimmjow he held close to his chest

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<br>We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<br>We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
>While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

They buried him next to Grimmjow beneath the willow. It was only Ichigo's family who showed up and the funeral was short. Karin stopped up and turned her head and looked at the two graves, she saw Grimmjow walked to Ichigo from behind the willow, and the younger man looked down and couldn't look Grimmjow right in the eyes. But Grimmjow just smiled when he saw Ichigo, he had forgiven him and pulled him into a hug and Ichigo begun crying. Both by guilt and happiness.


End file.
